japanese_voiceoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Eri Kitamura
Eri Kitamura (喜多村 英梨; born August 16, 1987 in Tokyo, Japan) is a Japanese singer and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Cana Alberona in Fairy Tail, Karen Araragi in Bakemonogatari, Sayaka Miki in Puella Magi Madoka Magica and Yui in Angel Beats!. Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Africa Salaryman (2019) - Shishimura, Honey 1 (ep2), Rabbit Child (ep1), Rabbit Parent (ep1) *Akashic Records of Bastard Magic Instructor (2017) - Celica Arfonia *Angel Beats! (2010) - Yui *Aoharu × Machinegun (2015) - Ichi Akabane *Bakemonogatari (2009) - Karen Araragi *Black Rock Shooter (2012) - Kagari Izuriha/'Chariot' *Boarding School Juliet (2018) - Somali Longhaired *Durarara!! (2010) - Mairu Orihara *Durarara!!x2 Shō (2015) - Mairu Orihara *Freezing (2011) - Ganessa Roland *Ga-Rei-Zero (2008) - Natsuki Kasuga (ep1) *Girl Friend BETA (2014) - Rei Shinonome *Health and Physical Education for 30-Year-Olds (2011) - Kū-chan, Pī-chan *Ikkitōsen: Dragon Destiny (2007) - Myōsai Kakōen *Ikkitōsen: Great Guardians (2008) - Myōsai Kakōen *Ikkitōsen: Xtreme Xecutor (2010) - Myōsai Kakōen (ep12) *Love Tyrant (2017) - Tiara *Made in Abyss (2017) - Mitty *Magic Kaito 1412 (2014-2015) - Akako Koizumi *Magic Trick Senpai (2019) - Saki-chan *Miss caretaker of Sunohara-sou (2018) - Aki Shiina *Nekomonogatari (Black) (2012) - Karen Araragi *New Game! (2016-2017) - Shizuku Hazuki, Mozuku (ep5) *New Game!! (2017) - Shizuku Hazuki, Mozuku (ep11) *Nisemonogatari (2012) - Karen Araragi *Nurarihyon's Grandson (2010) - Umewakamaru (7 Years Old; ep8) *Nurarihyon's Grandson: Millenium Demon Capital (2011) - Rikuo Nura (Boy) *Senran Kagura (2013) - Homura *Senran Kagura: Shinovi Master: Tokyo Magic Arc (2018) - Homura *Sound of the Sky (2010) - Kureha *The Helpful Fox Senko-san (2019) - Yozora *Tokyo Ravens (2013-2014) - Kyōko Kurahashi *Warring States Maidens: Pink Paradox (2011) - Mitsuhide Akechi, Akerin (ep1) 'Anime Shorts' *Bikini Warriors (2018) - Black Knight *Freezing (2011) - Ganessa Roland *Ikkitōsen: Battle Tour Club: Sexy Cosplay♥Dangerous Jobs♥ (2008) - Myōsai Kakōen *Senran Kagura (2013) - Homura (ep6) *Tachibanakan To Lie Angle (2018) - Sonoa Mitsui 'Anime Specials' *Ikkitōsen: Collection Collar Warrior Blood Wind Recording (2011) - Myōsai Kakōen 'Movies' *Blue Exorcist: The Movie (2012) - Izumo Kamiki *Detective Conan: The Raven Chaser (2009) - Tomomi Kitani 'OVA' *Ikkitōsen: Extravaganza Epoch (2014) - Myōsai Kakōen (ep2) *Nurarihyon's Grandson (2012) - Rihan Nura (Boy; ep1), Rikuo Nura (Boy; ep1) *Senran Kagura: Estival Versus: Festival Eve Full of Swimsuits (2015) - Homura 'Web Anime' *7Seeds (2019) - Hibari Niigusa *The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.: Reawakened (2019) - Mikoto Aiura Video Games 'Video Games' *Angel Beats! 1st beat (2015) - Yui *Ar tonelico III: The Girl's Song that Pulls the Trigger of World's Demise (2010) - Finnel *Astral Chain (2019) - Brenda Moreno *Atelier Rorona: The Alchemist of Arland (2009) - Cuderia von Feuerbach *Atelier Totori: The Alchemist of Arland 2 (2010) - Cuderia von Feuerbach *Blue Exorcist: The Chronocyclic Labyrinth (2012) - Izumo Kamiki *Durarara!! 3way standoff (2010) - Mairu Orihara *Durarara!! Relay (2015) - Mairu Orihara *Extremely Large Portion: Senran Kagura (2014) - Homura *Hyperdimension Action Neptunia U (2014) - Uni/'Black Sister' *Hyperdimension Idol Neptunia PP (2013) - Uni/'Black Sister' *Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 (2011) - Uni/'Black Sister' *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 (2013) - Uni/'Black Sister' *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION (2014) - Uni/'Black Sister' *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V CENTURY (2014) - Uni/'Black Sister' *Hyperdimension Neptunia V (2012) - Uni/'Black Sister' *Ikkitōsen: Eloquent Fist (2008) - Myōsai Kakōen *Ikkitōsen: Shining Dragon (2007) - Myōsai Kakōen *Ikkitōsen: Xross Impact (2010) - Myōsai Kakōen *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle (2013) - Yasuho Hirose *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven (2015) - Yasuho Hirose *Luminous Arc 3: Eyes (2009) - Yū *MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune vs Zombies (2015) - Uni/'Black Sister' *Megadimension Neptunia VII (2015) - Uni/'Black Sister' *New Game! The Challenge Stage! (2017) - Shizuku Hazuki *Project X Zone (2012) - Juri Han *Senran Kagura: Burst: Re:Newal (2018) - Homura *Senran Kagura: Estival Versus: Selection of Girls (2015) - Homura *Senran Kagura: Peach Beach Splash (2017) - Homura *Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus: Proof of Girls (2013) - Homura *Senran Kagura: Skirting Shadows (2011) - Homura *Senran Kagura 2: Crimson (2014) - Homura *Valkyria of the Battlefield 2 (2010) - Cosette Coalhearth *Valkyria of the Battlefield 3 (2011) - Cosette Coalhearth *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Serafie Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (81) *Years active on this wiki: 2007-2019. Category:Japanese Voice Actors